1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an adhesive composition and a display device manufactured utilizing the adhesive composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are categorized (e.g., classified) into liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and/or the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
In general, a display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a window for protecting the display panel, and the display panel and the window are attached to each other utilizing an adhesive layer. The adhesive layer may be formed through photo-curing of an adhesive composition.
In order to reduce or prevent the visibility of a non-display area of the display panel, a light blocking layer (or a black matrix) is disposed on an edge portion of the window. However, in a case where the adhesive composition is cured by light irradiation, light may not be adequately irradiated to a lower portion of the light blocking layer such that the adhesive composition in the lower portion of the light blocking layer may not be sufficiently cured, thus causing degradation in terms of adhesion in the lower portion of the light blocking layer.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce or prevent degradation of adhesion in the lower portion of the blocking layer of the window.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology, and as such, may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.